


Modern AU

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: (unfinished): Solas meets falls for Ash, the front woman of local punk band, Red Jennie while stuck in a small town. A super cheesy self-indulgent modern band au! This will have a few chaptersAug 17 2018





	1. Chapter 1

"Fenedhis” He cursed, turning the key once more only to receive yet another half hearted sputter from the engine. He groaned and tossed his dead cell phone into the passenger seat. He had noticed a pub a few blocks back. Perhaps they would know where he cold get the car fixed or at the very least have a phone he could use. Solas grabbed his jacket and slammed the car door, it was his best bet.

He could hear the muffled sound of music growing louder and louder as he walked towards the bar. The Herald’s Rest was a modest pub, an old cobblestone building, baskets of flowers hung below the windows. Solas noticed the red paint on the door was chipping away as he pushed it open. A band played on a wooden platform that could hardly be called a stage.

The little elf at the front of the band caught his eye. She was strumming an old guitar twisting green thorns painted onto it. As she sang she threw her head back, silver hair cascading down her back. She almost seemed to glow while she crooned up there on the splintering platform. The other bar goers hollered and cheered as he pushed through the crowd.

“Excuse me,” Solas called to the bartender, “Would you know of anywhere I can get a car fixed?”

The stout dwarf manning the bar leaned over the counter and responded,

“Aye, there is a shop in town but it won’t be open until monday.”

That was just his luck, stuck in this town all weekend. He could ask for a phone but who could be call? It seemed staying was his only option.

“Well in that case I might as well order a drink.”

He glanced at the band again, his eyes fixed on the singer once again. She must have noticed as she gave him a quick wave before returning to her strumming. Solas felt heat rush to his cheeks and hurried on.

When the band stopped playing the silver haired elf sat on the bar top, not far from where he was sitting. Her bare feet swinging below her long floral skirt. She was laughing as a large qunari man mussed the hair of her band’s bass player before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey elfy,” The bartender called as he slid Solas another drink, “See that big qunari bastard? That’s Iron Bull, he’d be the one who could fix your car. Go talk to him and maybe he’ll be able to get you in before Monday.”

Solas settled his tab and wandered over.

“Dorian, kadan the set was amazing!” Iron Bull bellowed as he pulled the other man into what appeared to be a bone crushing hug.

A drumstick flew across the bar, smacking Iron Bull’s horns before clattering to the ground.

The assailant was a tall elven girl with choppy blonde hair.

“Would you two lead me a friggen hand or am I supposed to load out all on my own?!?”

“Sorry Sara!” The singer called as she pushed herself off the counter.

Dorrin grubled something Solas couldn’t make out before making his way over to the half packed kit.

“Excuse me are you Iron Bull?”

Bull let out a hearty laugh and clapped Solas on the shoulder,

“Buddy, do you see anyone else around here who looks like their name is The Iron Bull? What can I do for you?”

Solas pulled back slightly at the contact but remained composed,

“I suppose not. I was told you were the man to talk to about car troubles.I’m stalled out a few blocks away.”

“Sure am, the shop is technically closed for the weekend but I can take a look tomorrow? Just swing by in the afternoon and tell my guy Krem I’m expecting you.”

“That’s very kind of you, I appreciate it.”


	2. Chapter 2

he next morning Solas walked over to Bull’s shop. Cool wind stung at his cheeks as a soft rain fell from the sky. He shivered, tucking the points of his ears into his hat for warmth. He used the heel of his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He’d found a little inn not too far from Herald’s Rest but the bed had left him sore and unrested.

Iron Bull’s garage was red brick building setback in a yard of half refurbished old cars. A patch work sign of welded metal in the shape of a bull’s skull hung over the door reading, The Bull’s Charge Auto Repair. A rain soaked flyer was fluttering in the wind, the tape holding it to the door ready to give way at any moment.

Red Jennie!

Live at The Herald’s Rest

Friday @ 10 

A bell chimed as the door swung open and caught the attention of the young man sitting at the card table near the front of the garage crudely labeled “front desk” on a oil stained piece of cardboard.

“You must be the guy from the Jennie’s show. Bull told me you were going to stop by, I’ll grab him for you.” Krem stated cleaning the grease from his hands. Krem knocked on a door with an equally as charming indicator reading office on the frame.

Solas walked over to a bubbling water cooler in the corner of the shop while he waited. Next to it was a miss matched set of drums and a few amps that had definitely seen better days. Solas ran his long fingers of the head of one of the drums absentmindedly.

“Don’t let Sara see you doing that, she’ll punch you right in the gut!”

Solas jumped and Bull let out that deep belly laugh of his.

“How charming. How’s the car?”

Bull rested one of his great hands a horn and sighed,

“Well good news, I can fix it bad news is you will have to wait a few days for a part.”

Solas furrowed his brows, he really did not intend on spending so much time in haven. This was only supposed to be a quick stop and now he’d be stuck here even longer. He spoke calmly despite his frustrations,

“That is less than ideal but I understand. Thank you for taking the time to look at it today.”

As Solas turned to head out the door the bell chimed again and the members of Red Jennie spilled into the shop, shouting and laughing.

“Hey Bull who’s your friend?” Sara shouted as she shook out her rain soaked hair, tossing her worn leather jacket on the tattered couch near her drums.

“I’m Solas you must be Sara,” Solas extended his hand out but Sara laughed and stuck her tongue out him making a raspberry noise before flopping down on the couch next to her jacket.

“Sara be nice to Bull’s customers! I’m truly sorry about her, I’m Dorin it’s a pleasure to meet you Solas.” Dorin looked him over head to toe, “I love your whole apostate hobo look that’s a very bold choice.”

Before he could think of a response the bell rang again as the girl from the night before rushed in. The silver pigtail braids of her hair dripping with water from the storm.The light wash of her denim overalls had gone dark where the rain had drenched her the most. Her olive green tattoos curling on her cheeks as she grinned.


End file.
